


Family time

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look inside the life of the Wilson-Parker family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family time

If anybody had told Peter Parker a few years ago that he would someday be happily married to Wade Wilson, raising his daughter, as well as a clone of Apocalypse, Peter would have surely laughed his ass off. As it were, he now couldn’t imagine living a single day without those three he loved so, SO much. 

Evan was helping Ellie with her homework in her bedroom, trying to explain a grammar rule more clearly than the little girl’s textbook. Peter looked at them with a fond smile for a second, before quietly entering the room to bring them some snacks. They both turned to him and said ‘thanks Dad!’ in synch. Peter ruffled their hair with a laugh.  
“Call me if you need any help with homework.”

Peter joined Wade on their living room sofa, where the older man was laboriously filling SHIELD paperwork, uttering various groans of annoyance. The young man rested his head on the merc’s muscular shoulder.  
“Need a break, babe?”  
Wade threw his pen away with delight and embraced the smaller man instead, snuggling his nose against his neck before laying back against the armrest, pulling Peter’s back against his chest. Wade threw his right leg over the sofa’s back and Peter stroked his knee gently, enjoying the warmth surrounding him. 

Their rest was interrupted when Evan, having finished his brotherly duties, swat their feet off one end of the sofa to settle in front on the TV. Seeing the time, Wade disentangled himself from Peter and went to prepare dinner, leaving his husband and teenage ward to discuss who the murderer could be in their favourite police drama.

When the delicious smell of food had lured Ellie out of her room, they all ate dinner, the children laughing about something silly Professor Drake had said during class that day.

******************************

 

The following morning, Wade kissed his family goodbye before leaving for the SHIELD facility he worked at with Preston. Peter finished getting Ellie ready for school while Evan was waiting for them, reading on his phone. 

They made good time on the hour and fifteen minutes it usually takes to get from Forest Hills to Salem Center.

Peter taught Ethics at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning that his mutant children were attending. As soon as the car was parked, Evan and Ellie ran to join their friends, Ellie only pausing to accept a flower from the friendly Krakoa.

Spider-Man slipped his mask on before exiting the car, pulling on a jacket over his suit. Though Evan had repeatedly warned him he looked utterly ridiculous dressed like that, the hero felt it looked ‘professional’ and assured the teenager it was essential to his professor persona. An epic eye-roll had been Evan’s only answer. 

Reaching his classroom, Peter gave a deep sigh when he realised he would be teaching Quire’s class this morning.

 

*******************

 

The weekend had finally come and the Wilson-Parker household was ready to bodyslide to Disney World. Ellie had dressed like Merida for the occasion, with the bow Uncle Clint had given her for her birthday strapped on her back. She was now squealing and jumping up and down, staring at the Park’s entrance.

While Peter paid for the tickets, Wade gave the children the usual recommendations.  
“Evan, you don’t let go of your sister’s hand, ok? You can go on the rides by yourselves but you. stay. together.”  
Evan nodded and as soon as he got the tickets, they were off. Wade and Peter, holding each other’s waist, followed at a slower pace, just enjoying the sun and the sights, and their children’s laughter.


End file.
